Звёздный истребитель
Звёздный истребитель - это относительно маленький, маневренный звездолёт, предназначенный для боевых действий. .]] Характеристики Большинство истребителей пилотировались непосредственно живыми существами, хотя некоторые управлялись дистанционно или с помощью искусственного интеллекта. Эти лёгкие суда разрабатывались для высокоточных нападений на слабозащищённые установки и цели. В составе флота, истребители работали во взаимодействии с крупными кораблями, атаками изматывая военные корабли противника, пока от огня вражеского корабля их щиты не слабели и не выходили из строя''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' или не перезаряжались''Тени Империи (комикс)'X-wing: Война за бакту. В одиночку бойцам практически не было шансов проникнуть сквозь щиты крупных боевых кораблейЗвёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза, поэтому большинство истребителей сражались в эскадрильях и несли мощное оружие, такое как протонные торпеды и ударные ракеты. Эти эскадрильи метким огнём уже могли уничтожить большой корабль. Список истребителей За кулисами Появления *The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Republic Ace'' * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' Источники * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * }} Примечания и сноски См. также Starfighter combat Категория:Мы обречены! Категория:Типы истребителей Категория:Мы обречены! Категория:Типы истребителей